


Mistakes

by Summery_Nights



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Love, natsu is sweet potato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summery_Nights/pseuds/Summery_Nights
Summary: Natsu had made plenty mistakes in his life, but getting Lucy Heartfilia drunk wasn't on the list. Maybe he likes this mistake, honestly.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Mistakes

Natsu never felt so… wrong in his life.

Sure, he made mistakes before, but this was just his biggest mistake ever.

And what was that?

Letting Lucy Heartfilia get drunk.

Oh boy, he was in for it today. 

Lucy is… a flirty, lovesick, emotional drunk. And the one thing she must have while she’s drunk, is Natsu. 

It all started when they came back from the job. Lucy just wanted to say bye, before she heads home. But our wonderful Cana had other plans, and that plan was to have a drinking contest with our celestial mage. 

Natsu should've left right away, but… Mirajane told him to stay so he could take the blonde back home. Also, extra fishes for Happy.

Speaking of the exceed, he left Natsu for Lucy, saying, and he quotes, “Good luck buddy, you need it!”

The nerve!

“Natsuuuuu~”

Oh no.

Before he goes to heaven, he’ll like to thank the Fairy Tail guild for raising him and being there for me. For Igneel for raising him, for Zeref for reconstructing him, for-

“Natsu!” He felt slender arms hug him behind. He groaned, already knowing who it is. Although he wouldn’t mind letting them stay there for a while. 

The blonde went to face him. Her hair was still in place, surprisingly, her face flushed, her eyes shone with amusement, and happiness. Her mouth was in an O shape, her clothes weren’t doing that much for Natsu. Natsu could see the top of her breasts very easily. 

It wasn’t a surprise when he figured out he loved the celestial wizard. In fact, he welcomed the feeling. But he knew Lucy. She would always want her dream man to be tall, smart, handsome, gentle, every opposite thing about him.

But he still loves her, whether she loved him or not.

“Natsuuuu~ didn’t anyone tell you’re so hot?” Lucy slurred giving the dragon slayer a sloppy hug. She leaned toward his ear. “It makes me wanna eat you.”

Holy cow.

Did he mention that Lucy’s a flirty drunk? Lucy would give a fit if she told him that. 

But this side of Lucy, he kinda likes it. She’s just like… a free soul.

“Hey, uh, Luce, think it’s time for you to go home.” The dragon slayer replied carefully. Lucy immediately got off of him and tugged his arm. 

“Alright, but you gotta carry me.” Lucy answered, swaying a bit. 

Natsu raised his eyebrow. What was this vixen planning?

So he bent down for his partner to climb on his back, but then the blonde shook her head. “No, no~ I want to be a princess!”

He raised an eyebrow. “Um… ok?” He clearly didn't understand what Lucy was implying at.

“Gosh, you are so dense!” The blonde pouted, and wrapped her hands around the fire dragon slayer’s neck. “Pick me up like a princess!”

Oh.

Now he got it. 

He sighed and picked up his drunk partner. Lucy immediately started purring, letting her head rest against his chest. Natsu would never admit it, but he likes this.

Like a dragon carrying his princess.

It feels nice. 

So they walk to her house, and Natsu notices the celestial mage has fallen asleep. He grinned. Lucy was a lot of things, but seeing her sleep, looking peaceful and all, makes his heart swell with warmth.

“So… warm… love… Natsu…” The blonde murmured in her sleep.

The pinkette paused walking. 

Did she just say love?

**Author's Note:**

> So... that's all I have for today! I'm sorry for being inactive, a lot of things happened irl, BUT, I'm working on a big project for these two lovebirds, so stay tuned! 
> 
> If you want to see more stories, go check FT.net, my username is SummeryNights!
> 
> See you all soon lovelies!
> 
> ~Summery_Nights


End file.
